Condemning Curiosity
by Evanescence2189
Summary: There was a pause before Alexa's slightly panicked cry rang out through the corridor. "Are you positively insane? I can't wear this in front of Peter! He would think me a dirty woman!" Set during "The In Between Times"


**Summary: This is set four years after **_**Dreams Can Happen**_**. The Pevensies and Alexa have been ruling for about four years, and are in the early years of the Golden Age. Edmund and Peter stumble upon a very interesting conversation that they should have probably walked away from. Let's just say "curiosity killed the cats," so to speak.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters, but I do own Alexa. She's my OC.**

* * *

_~Condemning Curiosity~_

Peter walked at a moderate pace down the corridors of the Cair, retiring to his chambers after a long and exhausting day of picking designs, colors, and patterns needed for the wedding…well…Alexa did most of the choosing, but he did contribute. Occasionally Alexa or one of his sisters would ask his opinion on deciding which he would prefer between one or the other. It had been a dreadfully boring and arduous task to just sit there for hours on end while the women, and even Mr. Tumnus at some point, debated in circles on whether teal blue or ocean blue would work better for sashes on the bridesmaids dresses, or if we should change the color of the curtains or leave them the way they were for the wedding. Should both the flower girl and the bridesmaids wear small heels or should just the bridesmaids wear heels and the flower girl wear flats? The list went on and on… and on.

Though, Peter smiled in spite of himself. Whenever there was a point in the day where he just wanted to bolt and make some excuse that an ambassador from one of the neighboring countries was here to speak with him, or say that Edmund had said that he really needed the High King's opinion on an important case he was working on, Peter would see the charming smile on Alexa's face, and her thanking him for being there with here, still being involved for the preparations even though it meant that he may be a bit bored at some times.

"_It means so much to me that you're here helping me. I know this may be a bit tedious for you, but you have no idea how happy I am!" _

Like he could leave after she said something like that. His fiancé had a real knack for guilt tripping, even though she probably had no idea what had been going on in his head in the hours before she had even spoken. Peter sighed, but shook his head smiling at his thoughts. He continued walking, even though he hadn't even realized he had stopped, but paused once again when he heard girlish giggling coming from the room to his right. He looked over to see the door to Alexa's chambers. He looked down and noticed that there was light coming from underneath the closed door. So she _was_ awake.

"_Susan shhh! Someone might hear you!"_

"_Oh lighten up Alexa. No one is going to bother us, right Lu?"_ Peter could hear the sound of both of his sisters laughing loudly from inside the room.

_'Sounds like she has company,' _Peter thought wryly as he heard their peals of laughter, that could most likely be heard all the way down the hallway. Sure enough, Edmund walked down the hallway with a curious expression on his face, while holding a book tucked under his arm.

"Hey Ed."

"Hey, I was on my way back to my room from the library. I found something very interesting on political debate. Did I hear giggling?" Edmund asked quietly so the girls wouldn't hear their conversation. Peter nodded to the door smiling.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Peter asked wryly.

"_Alexa, I bought you a wedding gift," _they heard Susan say.

_"But you already gave me a gift at the wedding shower, you don't need to give me another."_

_"Oh hush, that one was my party gift. This one is my real wedding gift; perfect for the wedding night." _Peter's curiosity was piqued as the sound of crinkling paper and the ripping and opening of cardboard could be heard, even from the hallway where both Peter and Edmund were listening intently. There was a pause before Alexa's slightly panicked cry rang out through the corridor.

"_Are you positively insane? I can't wear this in front of Peter! He would think me a dirty woman!" _Edmund bit his lip hard and covered his mouth with his hand to cover his laughter at his brother's expression. Peter's eyebrows shot to his hairline as he leaned close to the door. Both Susan and Lucy laughed out loud, probably at Alexa's expense.

"_Alexa, I highly doubt that will be his reaction." _Susan replied. Peter blushed and could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"_Yeah, I'm sure he'll be delighted!" _Lucy added.

"_Yes I'm sure he'll get any eye full. Tell me what possessed you to buy this piece of cloth you call lingerie?" _Alexa asked sarcastically with some annoyance. Edmund was turning an interesting shade of blue trying his hardest to smother the laughing fit that he could feel coming on, while poor Peter was blushing so badly his whole face was colored an interesting shade of red.

"_Oh do relax Alexa. I'm sure Peter won't mind in the least, not if he sees you in it first," _Susan said as she laughed.

"_Why don't you try it on Alexa? See how it fits," _Lucy suggested with a mischievous smile. Edmund raised his eyebrows at Peter, who was practically leaning on the door straining to catch every word that was said.

"_Are you daft? I'm not wearing it at all!"_

"_Oh come on Alexa. What if you look really sexy in it?" _Susan asked.

"_Be that as it may…well I don't know…it just seems too much." _

"_Come on, it's just us in here. And if you don't like it Susan will just take it back," _Lucy goaded. '_Does actually being curious make me a hormonal teenager with no self control?' _Peter thought to himself before shaking the thought out of his head. As he looked back at Edmund, Peter's hand slipped and accidentally bumped the wall. He turned in an instant with wide eyes, straining to hear any change in the room. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as his trepidation grew.

"_You know what…wait a second." _Alexa paused, and the sound of footsteps could be heard being taken across the bedroom. Both boys panicked as the doorknob turned. Edmund ran to his room and locked the door behind him, which was right across the hallway, leaving Peter standing there like a fool in the middle of the corridor. He had panicked and his room was a ways off, and he didn't wish to enter one of his sister's rooms knowing they weren't in there. Edmund had just locked Peter out of a possible escape, leaving him to his fate. He had no time to move without getting caught. Suddenly the door swung open, and Alexa stood with a flurry of emotions playing across her wide-eyed face: shock at seeing him outside the door, mortification at the sudden realization that he heard every word of their conversation…and anger at that same realization.

"What are you doing out here! Did you hear all that? I-I mean…_what are you doing out here_?" Susan and Lucy sat on Alexa's bed, wearing equal expressions of surprised and embarrassed blushes. Peter finally came out of his shocked trance and managed to look highly embarrassed, blushing beet red.

"I-um, I mean…uh-you see I...um." Peter tried clearing his throat and was steadily backing away from his fiancé's hitting range and furious gaze.

"Good night! See you in the morning!" He squeaked in a voice an octave above his normal register, (a testament to his embarrassment and fear of his soon to be wife) and made a mad dash for his chambers down the hall. Alexa's eyes followed him as he ran until he was out of sight. She walked back into her room back to Susan and Lucy, who were still sitting on her bed waiting. She exhaled deeply before standing with her hands on her hips, looking down at the article of clothing still laid out on her bedspread. She hesitated before picking up the lingerie and throwing it into her dresser, in the drawer that kept all her under things.

"Well?" Susan asked expectantly, nodding to the drawer. Alexa eyed the dresser with a calculating gaze for a moment before facing Susan and Lucy.

"When the time comes…I'll give it a try."

**I must admit this one was a bit fun to write. ^_^ Please tell me what you guys think, R&R! Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
